dc_comics_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Batman: Gotham's Adventures
LEGO Batman: Gotham's Adventures is an stop motion brickfilm web series created by Billy2009 based on the DC Comics character of Batman, created by Bob Kane. The series take elements from the Batman comic book series, the Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher's Batman film series, Batman: The Animated Series/The New Batman Adventures, The Batman, Beware the Batman, the Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, the Batman: Arkham video game series. Characters Main Characters * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Robin (I)/Nightwing (Dick Grayson) * Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) * Robin (II) (Tim Drake) * Alfred Pennyworth Recurring Characters * Fuicus Fox * Professor Leslie Thompkins * Commissioner James Gordon * Detective Harvey Bullock * Detective Renee Montoya * Detective Arnold Flass * Detective Ellen Yin * Detective Crispus Allen * Chief Angel Rojas * Chief Clancy O'Hara * Lieutenant Howard Branden * Sergeant Sarah Essen * Batwoman (Kathy Kane) * Flamebird (Bette Kane) * Batwing (Luke Fox) * Signal (Duke Thomas) * Blackbat (Cassandra Cain) * Spoiler (Stephanie Brown) * Red Hood (Jason Todd) * Julia Pennyworth * Mayor Hamilton Hall * Bat-Mite Other DC Heroes * Villains * Joker * Harley Quinn (Dr. Harleen Quinzel) * Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) * Riddler (Edward Nygma) * Catwoman (Selina Kaye) * Bane * Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) * Man-Bat (Dr. Kirk Langstrom) * Clayface (Basil Karlo) * Two-Face (Harvey Dent) * Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) * Mad Hatter (Jervis Tetch) * Black Mask (Ramon Sionis) * Mr. Freeze (Dr. Victor Fries) * Scarecrow (Dr. Jonathan Crane) * Carmine Falcone * Rupert Throne * Firefly (Garfield Lynns) * Killer Moth (Drury Walker) * League of Shadows ** Ra's al Ghul ** Talia al Ghul ** White Ghost (Dusan al Ghul) ** Ubu ** Hook ** Lady Shiva (Sandra Wu-San) * David Cain * Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) * Electrocutioner (Lester Buchinsky) * Professor Hugo Strange * Ventriloquist (Arnold Wesker) & Scarface * Anarky (Lonnie Machin) * Victor Zsasz * KGBeast (Anatoli Knyazev) * Catman (Thomas Blake) * Ratcatcher (Otis Flannegan) * Circus of Strange ** Professor Pyg (Lazlo Valentin) ** Mr. Toad ** Phosphorus Rex ** Siam ** Kushit ** Big Top * White Rabbit (Jaina Hudson) * King Kraken * Eli Strange * Answer (Mike Patten) * Black Spider (Eric Needham) * Clayface (II) (Matt Hagen) * Lady Clayface (Sondra Fuller) * Blockbuster (Mark Desmond) * Calculator (Noah Kuttler) * Dr. Death (Karl Helfern) * Cavalier (Mortimer Drake) * Crazy Quilt (Paul Dekker) * Orca (Dr. Grace Balin) * Cluemaster (Arthur Brown) * Calendar Man (Julian Day) * Harpy (Iris Phelios) * Lock-Up (Lyle Bolton) * Humpty Dumpty (Humphrey Dumpler) * Gunhakwk (Liam Hawkleigh) * Gunbunny * Lady Vic (Lady Elaine Marsh-Morton) * Mad Monk (Niccolai Tepes) * Dala * Nocturna (Natalie Knight) * Madame Zodiac (Marissa) * Spellbinder (Delbert Billings) * Terrible Trio ** Fox (Warren Lawford) ** Vulture (Armand Lydecker) ** Shark (Gunther Hardwick) * Spook (Val Kalibak) * Joe Chill * Reaper (Joe Chill, Jr.) Other Villains * Episodes Season 1 * 1. The Legends Begins, Pt. 1: * 2. The Legends Begins, Pt. 2: * 3. The Legends Begins, Pt. 3: * 4. The Joker: * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : * 17. : Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Batman Category:LEGO Category:Stop Motion Category:Web Series Category:Brickfilm